When in Rome
by Athena mou
Summary: Mary and Matthew have been married for a few years. When receiving an invitation to a Costume Ball, Mary gets inspired to try some intimate changes, something which has Matthew quite worried. **Silliness, naughtiness and nosy family members.**
1. Bare Bits

**While I'm waiting to hear back from my beta in regards to one of my ongoing stories, I thought I could post this little silly thing that has been sitting on my hard drive for a few months. It was initially meant to be my submission for the 2012 Little Het Bang, but I did not reach 10,000 words in time, so I opted for another story instead.**

**This is silliness and fluff mixed with some naughtiness and family complications.**

...

**Title: **When in Rome…

**Author: **Athena

**Summary: **_Mary and Matthew have been married for several years. When receiving an invitation to a Costume Ball, Mary gets inspired to try some intimate changes, something which has Matthew quite worried. Even though straight razors were involved, no naughty bits were harmed! (Silliness, naughtiness and nosy family members)._

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit (for making babies kind of stuff)

**Spoiler**: um, well – they are married! So I guess all episodes, including the Christmas Episode.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Just giving these lovely characters a little fun time, sometime in their future.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**WHEN IN ROME… **

**Chapter One – Bare Bits**

"Oh God, please Matthew stop!"

Mary was laughing so hard she was shaking. Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Can you please hold still? This is a delicate task you know?"

She took a deep breath and then burst out laughing again as their eyes met. She was in a very unladylike position on a soft towel on the floor in their bathroom. Matthew was kneeling between her legs with a shaving brush in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"It tickles," she finally gasped and took another deep breath. "Can you try to hurry up?"

"Hurry up?" he exclaimed. "That's not advisable when using this," he said and held up his straight razor.

True, true," she agreed.

"You simply must be still, Mary. I am really afraid of hurting you."

She nodded and watched as he moved closer to her womanhood. They had been invited to a Greek and Roman costume party and Mary had decided that they were to dress as Roman nobility. Matthew would be wearing the rank of a senator and she would be his wife, a Roman noble woman. She smiled as she thought of the beautiful dress she had commissioned for the occasion.

"Matthew!" she hissed as his fingers lightly brushed over her folds.

"I have to touch you in order to do this," he sighed. "Now hold still."

"I'm on my back on the floor with my husband between my legs holding a knife. I think holding still is pretty much all I can do," she huffed playfully.

"I still think that this was a silly idea. No one will know."

"I will know."

"Righty-ho then," he said and took a deep breath before sliding the knife over her womanhood, removing the hair.

Mary gasped and bit down hard on her lip. He looked up at her with concern. She nodded and he continued. When finally done, he patted the skin dry with a towel and just stared down at her.

"Everything all right?" she asked and a perfect eyebrow inched up.

"You just look… different," he said, still staring at her.

She reached down and ran her hand over her shaved sex and gasped. "It's so smooth."

"You should rinse off, darling."

She nodded and gratefully accepted his hand as he helped her up. Turning her back at him she eased into the tub sighing happily as the warm water engulfed her. Glancing at Matthew who was now sitting on the toilet seat she chuckled. The look on his face was one of horror mixed with determination.

"Are you having second thoughts, darling?"

"Whose brilliant idea was this anyway?" he muttered as he carefully ran the knife over his lathered up crotch.

"You know why," she said and rolled her eyes.

"My wife wants to do things properly, I know. The Romans did not like hair so they shaved it off," he repeated her words of earlier. "Still, I do. I think your womanhood is beautiful as is. The hair feels good, you know."

Mary blushed at his last words. "Perhaps this will feel good too?" she said in a soft voice.

Matthew nodded and wiped the knife before continuing his delicate task. When finally completely ridden of any hair he looked down at his crotch and sighed.

"I look like a boy," he muttered.

"You _are_ a boy, darling."

He shot her a dark look. "That's not what I meant. I look like a boy who has yet to grow hair."

Mary raised her eyebrows and gestured to his manhood. "I highly doubt that you looked quite like that as a boy."

Matthew blushed and quickly got up to clean the knife and brush. Mary chuckled behind him and splashed a little water in his direction.

"Stop it," he muttered.

"Then come and join me. You need to wash too."

He turned and faced his wife who was leisurely soaking in the tub. Mary's hair was pinned up to avoid getting it wet, but a few little tendrils had escaped and clung to her damp skin. He gently brushed a dark lock away from her neck and knelt next to the tub so he could place a kiss there. She hummed her approval and he felt her warm wet hand stroke down his neck and over his shoulder.

"God Mary," he whispered.

They looked at each other and smiled. Their past had been filled with so much drama and tears, but eventually they had found their happiness. Matthew stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. He could not believe that they had been married for almost eight years. It still felt as if it was only yesterday when he pledged his life to her in front of their families and guests. Two small beds and a crib in the nursery of course confirmed that it had actually been a few years since their wedding.

"Join me, darling."

He sank into the water, facing her, his legs bent over hers. She smiled and inched closer to him until she could wrap her arms around his neck. He hummed his approval when her soft lips brushed over his.

"I am so pleased that you went with the larger tub, _Mrs_. Crawley," he drawled and nipped on her lower lip.

Mary giggled and her dark eyes met his. "You know it was not for your pleasure, Matthew. It was for the boys."

He nodded but a smile played on his lips. "True, but I still enjoy it. To share a bath with you in the old one was quite challenging."

She laughed and nodded, remembering them splashing water all over the floor to the extent that Carson had been forced to have a stern talk with Matthew about the danger to the house if they kept flooding the bathroom.

Mary reached for the soap and lathered her hands up good. Washing Matthew was one of her little pleasures that she was not allowed to indulge in very often. Sliding her soapy hands over his shoulders and chest she hummed a little tune. When he chuckled she looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"You have something to say, _Mr_. Crawley?" she drawled.

"Only that I enjoy having my wife wash me. If looking like a boy will end with me getting bathed, then I will happily indulge your request from now on."

She gently swatted at his shoulder and he laughed as he caught her hand. He interlaced his fingers with her soapy ones and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. A moment later his eyes widened as her other hand had found its way lower and was now sliding over his bare bits.

"Mmm, you feel nice," she purred. "Stand up."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Stand up. I want to see you."

Matthew grabbed the sides of the tub and pushed up until he was standing. The water splashed, dangerously close to the edge. He looked down at her and gaped when she reached for him with her soapy hands.

"Good God, Mary!" he gasped.

"You're so smooth," she whispered, slightly awed.

Matthew nodded and watched her slide her soapy hands over him. It did feel different to be bare and he had to admit that he liked it. He groaned when she tightened her grip a little as she slid her hand over him.

"Mary, please," he gasped.

She let go of him and stood up. Stepping closer to him she kissed him and he sighed when he felt her nipples rub against his chest.

"Perhaps you will make sure that I washed off all the soap? I am after all not used to shaving," she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and held her gaze as he moved his hands over her warm, wet body. Sliding his hand between her legs his eyes widened at the feeling of her smooth sex.

"Bloody hell, you feel good."

Mary laughed and her hand on his shoulder tightened a little as his fingers moved over her folds. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"It feels nice."

"You feel amazing," he agreed.

An image of him kissing and sucking on her folds flashed before his eyes and he felt a response so intense he bucked against her.

"Mama!"

They both froze at the banging on the door, followed by a loud young voice from the other side.

"Mama is in the bath, darling," Mary said and smiled at Matthew.

"Daniel is being mean."

"Tell him to stop this instant, or he will feel the rod."

"Mary!" Matthew hissed.

"You know it is an empty threat," she said in a hushed whisper.

"He says I'm too little to play with his train," four year old Robert whined on the other side of the door.

"The train is not his," Matthew corrected his son. "It was given to the both of you from your Grandpapa."

"Papa?"

Matthew closed his eyes and groaned. They tried to not be obvious with intimacy in front of the children.

"Mama and Papa have an event this evening. Remember?"

"Oh yes," the little boy sighed.

Mary grinned as she could envision the look on her son's face and his slumped shoulders. Of the two, Robert was the more thoughtful and emotional one. He loved to cuddle with one of his parents by the fireplace reading a story, whereas his older brother preferred to act the story out with grand gestures and pretend sword fights, often with Mrs. Bird's strainer on his head, a pot lid as shield and wielding his little wood sword that Albert, the new footman had made for him.

"Now why don't you run downstairs to the kitchen? I think Mrs. Bird is making cookies."

"Honest?"

Mary bit her lip at the eagerness in her son's voice.

"I believe so," Matthew confirmed.

The sound of little feet running on the stairs confirmed their son's departure. Alone again they looked at each other and laughed.

Mary stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She sighed and leaned back when Matthew came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I never thought that I could be this happy," she whispered.

He kissed her shoulder and tightened his grip on her. They jumped when there was another knock on the door.

"Lady Mary?"

It was the children's nanny. Mary let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Miss Jones?"

"I am taking Master Daniel and Master Robert up to the big house. Lord Grantham requested them for a game of croquet and to stay for tea afterwards. I'll bring Miss Lizzie too. I hope that is all right?"

"That sounds lovely," Mary confirmed. "Mr. Crawley and I need to get ready for tonight so having the children out of the house for a while would be very good. Please bring them back before we leave so we can say good night to them."

"Of course, milady."

"Thank you."

Alone again, Mary shivered and turned in Matthew's arms. He wrapped the towel around her and started to dry her off. It was one of those mundane tasks that he took a lot of pleasure from. Once dry he held her robe for her and watched her tie it around her as he quickly toweled himself dry. When presentable again, they left the bathroom and hurried to their bedroom.

~ O ~

Matthew closed the door behind him and smiled at his wife. He took a step closer to her and arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Find out what, darling?" she drawled and ran her hands over his shoulders.

"If it feels any different," he whispered against her lips.

"Matthew, it's the middle of the day."

"What in the world does that have to do with anything? The children are not here and Mrs. Bird is in the kitchen. Anna will not be back for another hour or so."

Mary thought about it. Matthew was right. They were basically alone in the house. Her body tingled at the thought of making love to him. The last couple of days had been busy and their alone time had suffered accordingly. She slipped her hands inside his robe and pushed it open.

"Perhaps I can be talked into it?"

Matthew laughed and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around. She squealed a little as the two tumbled down on the bed together. She cupped his face and kissed him.

"Mmm, Lady Mary, your kisses are addictive."

"Is that so?" she purred. "I guess that after all this time it must be true."

Matthew grinned and made quick work with their robes. Leaning on his elbow he stroked over her body. She really did look very different without any hair. Easing her legs apart he looked closer at her womanhood. He gently touched her, discovering her anew, feeling her slick essence coat his fingers.

"Oh dear," he said with a chuckle and playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

Mary grinned. She loved the fact that Matthew enjoyed her passion and delighted in how easily she responded to his touch. She sighed as he stroked over her folds.

"It feels different somehow," she admitted.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her mound, then ran his tongue along the side before taking one of her folds in his mouth, sucking gently. Mary let out a high-pitched whimper in response. He moved to the other side, repeating the caress. She sighed and moaned as his lips and tongue moved over her womanhood.

Matthew could not believe how incredible it was to pleasure her like this. He would never have guessed that ridding her of her beautiful dark tuft of hair would bring them this much enjoyment. He kept licking and sucking, swirling his tongue around her pleasure spot the way he knew would drive her mad with need. And true enough only a few minutes later she was bucking and shaking under him.

"Matthew," she gasped. "I want you inside me."

He shifted on the bed and raised her legs. Easing down he pushed inside her. Even though he missed the tickling feeling of her hair, this new experience was very nice. The fact that he was bare made him feel her folds against his skin, something which he had not quite been prepared for. He grunted and held still for a moment cherishing the feeling. When he opened his eyes she was looking right at him. He smiled at her.

"You feel incredible," he whispered. "I can feel you both inside and outside like never before."

"I really like it," she confessed.

He nodded and eased out of her. They quickly found their rhythm and he could feel his release approach. Easing her legs down from his shoulders he pushed her knees against her chest. He held onto her feet and looked down at where they were joined. The sight of her bare mound and the feel of her as he moved within her did him in and with a loud cry he released inside her.

"Mary!"

She whimpered as his seed spilled inside her, so close to the edge now. Then his fingers were on her and she flew over it. With a series of little cries she squeezed him hard as she spent.

~ O ~

Mary turned in front of the mirror inspecting her dress and Anna's work with her hair. She was very pleased. The dress fell in heavy pleats around her waist and down to the floor. Her feet were clad in soft golden sandals adorned with gemstones. Matthew had bought her a beautiful gold necklace with matching earrings for this particular occasion, and to her surprise also two bracelets that were authentic copies of a pair housed at the British Museum. She smiled at him in the mirror when he stepped up behind her.

"You look beautiful, darling."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Senator Crawley."

He laughed and pulled her close. They came together in a soft kiss that was only ended by Anna's quiet cough from the door. Mary blushed and stepped away from him.

"The car is here, milady."

"Thank you, Anna."

The maid smiled and then left again. Matthew turned to Mary and kissed her again.

"We have a secret, darling," he whispered.

"And such a delightful one," she purred.

"Perhaps when we return, that we can pick up where we left off?"

"What a splendid idea, Senator Crawley," Mary said and laughed.

He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and downstairs. As they approached the car she leaned closer to him and whispered softly in his ear.

"Were you aware, darling, that the Romans did not wear undergarments?"

He just stared at her and his eyes ventured down to her bottom as he helped her into the car. She smiled sweetly at him and he cleared his throat and quickly got in next to her. It was going to be a long night.

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. the Ball

**Title: **When in Rome…__

**Author: **Athena

**Summary: **_Mary and Matthew have been married for a few years. When receiving an invitation to a Costume Ball, Mary gets inspired to try some intimate changes, something which has Matthew quite worried. Even though straight razors were involved, no naughty bits were harmed! (Silliness, naughtiness and nosy family members)._

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit (for making babies kind of stuff)

**Spoiler**: um, well – they are married! So I guess all episodes, including the Christmas Episode.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Just giving these lovely characters a little fun time, sometime in their future.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

Thanks for lovely reviews! I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one delighting in putting M&M in silly, naughty situations. Don't they just deserve to play a little after all that angst Fellows put them through during season 1 &2?

…

…

**WHEN IN ROME… **

**Chapter Two – the Ball**

Mary was very aware of the statement she and Matthew were making as they entered the home of Lord and Lady Witherton. Following their wedding seven years ago, Matthew Crawley, future heir to Downton Abby and his wife, Lady Mary, had embarked on a string of fashionable events in London and at various country estates. Their presence was an indication to the level of the event and once they sent their confirmation of their attendance, others would be quick to follow. So on this occasion, Mary knew that they would have to choose their costumes very carefully since everyone's eyes would be on them. As she entered the grand ballroom on Matthew's arm a collective gasp went through the crowd before clapping started. Matthew started at the reception, still somewhat uncomfortable with the attention.

"Hail Senator Crawley!"

Mary recognized Lady Charlotte's brother, Rupert's voice and she smiled and bowed her head to Matthew.

"Darling, I think you need to greet them," she teased.

Matthew raised his fist to his chest and then held it up. "Hail Caesar!"

Laughter broke out and then the crowd started to mingle as it had before their entrance. Mary smiled and held out her hands to Lady Charlotte as she hurried towards them.

"Dearest Lottie, what a wonderful job you've done tonight. I'm sure that London will be buzzing with talk about it for weeks to come."

Lady Charlotte beamed at Mary and giggled a little. She was a few years younger than Mary and looked up to Lady Mary Crawley. She kissed Mary's cheek and took her hands.

"Lady Mary, I am so pleased that you and Matthew could attend tonight. Come let me get you a cocktail."

Mary chuckled and linked her arm with Lady Charlotte's. She smiled at Matthew over her shoulder. He was already in conversation with Rupert and Lord Witherton.

"You have quite embraced the new fashions," Mary teased as she took her martini glass from the bartender.

"Oh, I do hope that you approve, Lady Mary," Lady Charlotte said quickly, her blue eyes wide as she looked at Mary with slight worry.

Mary gently squeezed Lady Charlotte's arm. "Of course, darling," she said and laughed. "And I've told you a million times to call me Mary."

"Oh I couldn't possibly," Lady Charlotte said and giggled.

Mary raised her glass to her and smiled. "Of course you can. Would you rather that I call you Lady Witherton than Lottie?"

"No, of course not."

"Then Mary it is." Mary smiled brightly at her. "How is sweet little Marjorie?" Mary asked, inquiring to her hostess' daughter.

"Oh she's just darling," Lottie said and sighed. "She's growing so fast I can't believe it."

"You must bring her to Downton this summer. She and Edith's daughter are the same age and I think Marjorie and Robert will get along just fabulous. It could do both of our boys some good to spend time with young ladies. I fear that they're turning into little heathens," she said and laughed.

"Oh Mary," Lottie giggled and shook her head. "I'm sure that they are little gentlemen, just like their father."

"I am afraid not," Mary said and sipped her drink. "Only yesterday Daniel put a frog in Nanny's pocket. You should've heard the screaming."

Lottie covered her mouth as they looked at each other and laughed. Mary turned her head when she felt a hand on her elbow. Matthew stood there smiling at her.

"It appears that I missed something very amusing."

"I was just telling Lottie about Daniel's latest prank on poor Nanny."

Matthew sighed and nodded. "Ah yes, the frog. I don't know who I feel sorrier for, the frog or Nanny."

"Daniel was such a sweet boy when we visited at Christmas," Lottie said and tilted her head smiling at Matthew.

"Oh he's very sweet," Matthew agreed, completely ignorant of his impact on their hostess. "He's just a very creative little boy and once he gets bored… well mischief happens I'm afraid."

Lottie laughed and touched Matthew's arm. Mary eyed her carefully. She knew Matthew was a highly sought after man for secret intimate encounters. It was a surprise to several of his friends that he was still very happy in his marriage and had not taken a mistress.

"Don't you think it would be a fabulous idea for Lottie and Bertie to bring little Marjorie to Downton this summer?" she said to catch Matthew's attention. "Sybil will be here visiting and Edith's little girl could certainly use some company. I just think it would be lovely to have a children's party. We used to have them when we were little and it was so much fun."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, darling. Let's do it."

"Oh Mary we will be delighted to come. I'm sure Matthew will make it so much fun," she said and beamed at Matthew. "For the children."

"Eh, yes of course," Matthew said a little embarrassed at the attention.

"Of course he will," Mary said and pressed her lips against Matthew's cheek.

Lady Charlotte giggled and gently swatted at Mary's arm. "Oh Mary, I cannot believe that you're acting like newlyweds after all this time."

Matthew smiled fondly at Mary. "If you were married to the most beautiful woman in all of England you would also have a hard time not to be madly in love with her."

Lady Charlotte laughed and playfully fanned herself. She stopped one of the footmen and asked him to get her another cocktail. Mary looked at her and then eyed Matthew carefully. His brows were furrowed and he was watching Lady Charlotte intently.

"Lottie darling," Mary said to call their hostess' attention. "We should not monopolize you. Oh, I see Lady Hamilton over there. Mama asked me to pass on a message."

Mary quickly kissed Lottie's cheek and pulled Matthew along. He smiled apologetically at Lady Charlotte and followed Mary.

"Mary," he hissed. "That was almost rude."

"Well, they are hardly surprised by it coming from me now, are they?" she quipped. "Matthew, she was sizing you up as an after dinner treat."

"What?" he exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder at Lady Charlotte. She raised her glass at him and smiled. He swallowed nervously and turned back to Mary. "Surely you're mistaken."

"No, I'm pretty accurate actually. Honestly darling, haven't you heard the stories about Lottie?"

"I never thought much of it," he admitted.

"Well, trust me, most of it is true."

"Oh dear," he muttered.

"Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley, what a pleasure."

"Lady Hamilton," Mary said and smiled at the woman who was closer to her mother in age but still enjoyed the wild life. "Mama sends her love. She hopes that you will be able to attend the Garden Party at Downton this summer."

"Of course my dear. With Patricia engaged we will not be doing the season this year so we are free to enjoy our summer."

"How marvelous," Mary said and smiled at her. "Did you hear that Matthew?"

"That is wonderful news indeed," he said and smiled. "We will be delighted to see you and Lord Hamilton at Downton this summer."

"Please forgive me my dear, but I see Lady Bonneville over there. I simply must ask her about her son. Please give my regards to dear Cora for me," Lady Hamilton said and kissed Mary's cheek. "I'm sure she would be so proud of you if she was here. You and Matthew are as usual, the toast of the town."

Mary chuckled and nodded. "Thank you."

Matthew smiled and the two watched Lady Hamilton glide through the sea of people, headed for her unsuspecting prey. Mary ran her fingertips up Matthew's arm and he shivered. He glanced at her and she smiled sweetly at him but her eyes held a mischievous glimmer.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, a slight warning in his tone.

"Nothing darling, just that I heard only the other day that Lottie has acquired a new painting. Some Spanish painter that is up and coming in Paris, Picasso I believe his name is. Care to take a look?"

He silently followed her down the elaborate hallway leading to the gallery. The sound of the party became a muffled hum as they turned a corner. Even though he knew that Mary had spent a lot of time in this house as a child he was still surprised at how well she knew her way around. When she opened a door on their left he followed her inside. She closed it behind them and to his surprise she pushed him against it and kissed him.

"Mary!" he hissed against her lips.

"I didn't like the way she looked at you," Mary growled and nipped his lower lip.

"There's absolutely no reason for you to be jealous," he said and chuckled.

"Who said anything about being jealous?" she purred and her eyes narrowed. "I'm making my claim."

"You already did, darling. Seven years ago when you married me."

"Do you still desire me?" she whispered against his neck as she brushed her lips over his smooth skin.

"Mary, how can you even ask that after what happened this afternoon?" he exclaimed, somewhat upset.

"I see your point," she said thoughtfully. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Still it would not hurt you to show me again."

"Here? Now?" he hissed. "Are you mad? We cannot… be intimate in someone else's house!"

"Never stopped you before. As I recall it, you were quite eager to have your way with me in the music room at Downton," she purred. "Besides, aren't you at least a little curious to find out if I am truly Roman tonight?"

Matthew was instantly reminded of her words and he groaned as he pulled her to him. It felt different to hold her, wearing a toga instead of a suit. He stroked her hips and she sighed happily.

"God Mary, I love you so much," he said and kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her and walked her backwards towards the divan. When he started to ease her down she stopped him.

"Not like that," she hissed. "You'll ruin my dress."

Mary grinned and took his hands. Matthew grinned and nodded his approval when she stopped by the table next to the door. He grabbed her by the waist and lift her up, setting her down on the edge of the table. Resting his hands on her thighs for a moment he kissed her, nipping on her lips, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. She moaned and curled her arms around his neck.

"Oh Matthew. Please…"

He reached down and eased her dress up over her naked legs. It was so rare that she would leave the house without stockings it made him a little dizzy thinking of it.

"I can't believe that you actually went out without stockings," he teased her.

Mary made a face at him. She inched closer to the edge and pushed his toga aside, reaching inside his underwear. Matthew groaned as her fingers stroked over his bare crotch.

"You feel so smooth," she purred.

He kissed her fiercely. Her hand slid over him and he bucked against it.

"God Mary," he groaned.

"Touch me," she whispered.

He ran his fingers over her smooth mound. "You feel incredible, darling."

Mary whimpered as he stroked over her. "Please."

He pushed her legs apart and moved closer. Their eyes locked as he slowly entered her. She gripped his arms tightly as she met his thrusts. Matthew grabbed her waist, tugging her to the edge as he moved against her, feeling his release come on fast.

"Mary," he gasped.

She whimpered; she was so close. Then he stopped and she almost screamed in frustration. He kissed her hard and then pulled her off the table, turning her around. Pushing her dress up over her back he entered her again. She gasped as he filled her.

"Yes!"

His hand slipped around and he cupped her as he moved against her. She let out a loud whimper as she clamped down hard on him. Matthew's mouth opened in a silent cry as he slammed into her, shuddering as he embraced his release. He leaned over her, gasping for air. She was equally out of breath.

A noise from the hall made them break apart and they stood silently staring at the door. When nothing happened Matthew pulled Mary closer and held her tight.

"God Mary. I love you."

"Oh Matthew," she whispered.

He helped her smooth out her hair and arrange her dress. Kneeling on the floor he gently wiped the evidence of their encounter off her. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Always such a gentleman."

"Of course," he said and took her hands.

She adjusted his toga and straightened the golden laurels in his hair. When she was finally satisfied that they were both presentable again, she took his hand and grinning they left the gallery.

_**To be Continued…**_


	3. Two Ladies and a Flustered Gentleman

**Title: **When in Rome…

**Author: **Athena

**Summary: **_Mary and Matthew have been married for a few years. When receiving an invitation to a Costume Ball, Mary gets inspired to try some intimate changes, something which has Matthew quite worried. Even though straight razors were involved, no naughty bits were harmed! (Silliness, naughtiness and nosy family members)._

**Rating: **Mature/Explicit (for making babies kind of stuff)

**Spoiler**: um, well – they are married! So I guess all episodes, including the Christmas Episode.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Just giving these lovely characters a little fun time, sometime in their future.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely_ _Tambear_ _for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

Thanks for lovely reviews! I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one delighting in putting M&M in silly, naughty situations. Don't they just deserve to play a little after all that angst Fellows put them through during season 1 &2?

…

…

**WHEN IN ROME…**

**Chapter Three – Two Ladies and a Flustered Gentleman**

"Matthew, darling, Mary says that you are leaving for London on Monday morning," Lady Charlotte said cheerfully as she linked her arm with Matthew's, elegantly sipping her martini.

"Yes, I believe I am," he said and smiled at her.

"What a coincidence, so am I. Perhaps that I might be allowed to impose on you for your delightful company? It is such a dreadful journey to embark on alone."

"Certainly."

Matthew eyed the beautiful young woman hanging on his arm, Mary's words still ringing clear in his head. Several things fell into place as he analyzed his interactions with Lady Charlotte over the years. He could not remember a single event that he had attended when Lady Charlotte had not paid him some form of attention, mostly in the form of smiles and compliments. Matthew swallowed a little nervously and looked around for Mary.

"Have you seen my wife?"

"I believe I saw Lady Mary stepping outside for a moment."

"I see." Matthew was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in their hostess' company.

"Perhaps we should do the same?"

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked, feeling slightly foolish for thinking such rude thoughts about her when in fact she might not be well.

"It is quite warm in here," she said and smiled sweetly at him. "Perhaps some fresh air would not be such a bad idea."

Matthew nodded and steered her in the direction of the terrace and the stairs down to the formal garden. Was it his imagination, or was she leaning closer suddenly? He shivered when he felt her gentle fingertips stroke the inside of his arm.

"Lady Charlotte?"

"Oh Matthew, is it not a gorgeous night?" she said with a little gasp and giggle.

Matthew's eyebrows shot up. The woman on his arm, who was most definitely not his wife, was slightly intoxicated and appeared to be pursuing a romantic encounter. He had to admit that Mary had been right all along.

Lady Charlotte turned and curled her slender arms around Matthew's neck, gazing up at him with so much adoration. His eyes widened at her boldness.

"Lady Cha – "

His objection was cut short by her lips pressed firmly against his. He instantly fumbled for her hands and untangled them from around his neck, pulling away with a gasp.

"Lottie?"

The two jumped apart at Mary's voice. Matthew just stared at Mary, standing there looking angry.

"Mary, it's…"

"Matthew!" she snapped, perhaps a bit harsher than needed. "I know you're not at fault," she added in a gentler tone.

"Dearest Mary, surely…" Lady Charlotte giggled and took a step closer to Mary.

"Lottie, you are a dear friend and I am very fond of you, but that does not mean that my husband is available to you."

Lottie bit her lip and shot Matthew a look, as if expecting him to defend her.

"Surely, Mary, that at this point in your marriage, you allow each other some entertainment other than the usual."

"I can assure you that Matthew has no reason to go looking for _entertainment_ as you so charmingly put it, anywhere but at home," Mary said and smiled at him.

Matthew chuckled and stepped closer to her, sliding his arm around her waist. "And I never will, my darling."

"Oh for God's sake," Lady Charlotte huffed. "You two are almost annoyingly dull. If I didn't love you so dearly, I would be terribly upset with you."

Thinking of their earlier encounter, Mary burst out laughing. "Oh if you only knew how wrong you are, Lottie dear."

"Perhaps then some day that you would enlighten me and let me in on the fun?" she teased cheerfully and ran her hand over Mary's bare arm.

"As entertaining that might turn out to be, I don't know if Matthew would survive two women in his bed," Mary said and shot her husband a very naughty look.

Matthew coughed nervously and his face took on a new color. The two women looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, it appears that I will have to seek my entertainment elsewhere this evening. Do enjoy yourselves."

Mary smiled and shook her head at Lady Charlotte as she all but skipped back inside.

"Mary," Matthew hissed. "What the devil was that all about?"

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew," she said and laughed. She kissed him and held his face in her hands. "It seems that you still need rescuing from time to time darling."

~ O ~

Matthew was quiet on the ride home. Mary smiled as she recognized the look on his face.

"Darling, please do lighten up," she said with an amused smile.

"I just don't understand you," he muttered. "Doesn't it bother you to see another woman kissing me?"

"Of course it does!" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes. When he just frowned she shook her head and laughed. "Though the look of panic on your face was much more amusing."

Matthew huffed and stared out the window again. Mary gently curled her fingers around his and a moment later his thumb stroked softly over the back of her hand.

He turned and looked at her for a long moment. "I can't stand the thought of possibly losing you again. Every time a man looks at you, my stomach tightens. I absolutely despise their undisguised desire and bloody forwardness."

"Oh Matthew," she sighed and inched closer. "Don't you know that there is no one but you for me?"

He met her gaze and nodded. "I know you love me…" he sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"The ghosts of the past," she whispered.

He nodded. "I know it's not fair to you, and please know that I trust you implicitly. That doesn't stop me from wanting to smash the teeth in on those leering bastards!"

"Of course."

"And I still don't quite understand why Lady Charlotte's behavior doesn't bother you."

Mary chuckled and stroked lightly over his thigh. Matthew jumped and glanced at the driver.

"Mary," he hissed. "Stop it!"

Mary leaned closer and kissed him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. When she lightly brushed her fingertips over him he jumped and tore his lips away from her. Mary laughed and moved away.

"_That's_ why it doesn't bother me," she said, only slightly smug at causing that strong a reaction from her husband. "I know that it's _my_ touch, and mine alone, that you desire."

"Yes," he gasped and swallowed hard, his eyes still slightly wild.

"Oh look, we're almost home," she said cheerfully as if nothing had transpired in the car.

Matthew muttered a curse under his breath. As soon as the car came to a stop by Crawley House he jumped out and offered her his hand. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, darling."

"Good night, Stevens," Matthew said to the driver.

"Good night Mr. Crawley, Lady Mary."

"Good night," Mary said and smiled at him. "Thank you."

~ O ~

Mary entered the house with Matthew in tow. It was dark, with only one light left on in the hallway. Matthew had told Moseley and Anna not to wait up for them, which meant that the entire household was asleep. Mary turned to Matthew and then gasped when he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Matthew!" she hissed.

He pressed against her and she moaned softly when she felt his arousal. He kissed her and the sound was silenced by his mouth. Inching her dress up, he impatiently pulled his toga out of the way. Mary hooked her leg over his hip and he entered her. Her head connected with the wall in a soft thud as she reacted to the delicious feel of him. He hissed when her nails dug into his back and he moved faster against her. Mary's hand slipped lower, under the toga, to grab his buttocks. Matthew closed his eyes as he burrowed deeper inside her. Frantic now for release he picked her up and her legs curled around his waist.

She held on to his shoulders and ran her hand through his hair as she met his strokes. Her hair was coming undone, but she did not even notice. His golden laurels had long since fallen to the floor, now lying forgotten under the narrow table next to them.

Matthew pressed his face against her neck to muffle the sound as he spent. She shivered and pulsed around him as they shared their release. They remained like that for a long moment, their labored breaths the only sounds in the house. She was the first to move, slowly untangling her legs from around him. He slipped out of her as he gently lowered her to the floor.

Mary took his hands and walked backwards towards the stairs. Together they hurried upstairs and to their bedroom.

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
